Your Worst Nightmare
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome keeps on getting nightmares of Inuyasha being in his full-demon form to kill her. She needs to find who is the one behind all this.


**Your Worst Nightmare**

Summary: Kagome keeps on getting nightmares of Inuyasha being in his full-demon form to kill her. She needs to find who is the one behind all this.

_Kagome is running in the forest. She hears growling coming from behind her. "I'm gonna get you." A raspy voice said as it draws closer to the girl. Kagome is so frightened that she doesn't want to stop. She it suddenly pinned down to the ground. She has her eyes closed, not to look at the person who pinned her. "Be ready to die." It said to her. She whimpers, scared that she had one thing say, "Inuyasha, snap out of it. Please!" She opens her eyes, and sees a pair of red eyes with blue irises and purple ragged stripes on his cheeks with fangs overlapping the bottom lip and extended claws. Inuyasha is in his full demon form. He claws is ready to kill the girl. As he is about to slash her…_

She wakes up in the middle of the night, panting and sweat coming down on her face. She is in her sleeping bag by a faint fire. She sees that Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sleeping. "Just a nightmare." She said. She gets out and goes into her bag to grab some water. She drank a good amount of it. She puts it back into her bag. She looks up to see Inuyasha up in a tree sleeping with the Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. She goes back into her sleeping falls back to sleep.

The next morning, they were heading back to Kaede's village. Kagome yawns quite loudly. Shippo comes up onto her shoulder, "You look tired, Kagome." He said with worry in his teal eye. Kagome jolts from his concern, "It's nothing, Shippo. Let's head up to the village." She said with a smile. As they approach the village, Kagome pulses as she feels something is stalking her. Inuyasha turns to see her shivering. "You okay?" He asks coming to her. Kagome looks behind her, "It's nothing." She said as she resumes walking. Inuyasha looks suspicious of Kagome's lack of sleep. "I believe something is wrong with Kagome." Miroku said as he comes up next to Inuyasha. "I agree. Maybe I can talk to her tonight." Sango nods. "Good idea. Maybe you can ask her why." Shippo said looking up to her.

Later that night, Kagome is taking a towel and bathing supplies. "I'm going to the hot spring for a while." She tells her friends. Sango stands up, "Wait up, I'll go with you." Kagome tries to protest her, but she feels guilty for not letting her come along. She nods as the girls leave the hut.

Inuyasha stares at the fire in the middle of the small hut. "What ales ye, Inuyasha? Does it have to do with Kagome?" Kaede asks. Inuyasha looks up to the elder priestess. "Yeah, she couldn't sleep for the last week. I wonder what's been causing that?" He said with his arms crossed. Kaede sits down across from, "It must mean that she's been having a same nightmare every time anytime she'd be sleeping." Inuyasha glares at her, "Why would she be having the same nightmare every night?" Kaede sighs, "I'm not sure. All I can think off is that someone is after her." She answers partly because she can't be completely certain on Kagome's problem.

In the hot spring, Kagome seems depressed, "Kagome, What's wrong?" Sango asks as she sees, Kagome's eyes are full of scared and tired. "I've been having this nightmare." Kagome admits. Sango gives her pity, "Do you remember what this nightmare is about?" Sango asks. Kagome sighs, "I was running in the woods while a demon was chasing after me. He said that he was going to kill me. He outruns me, and pinned me down. I had my eyes closed when I couldn't move. I open my eyes and see it was Inuyasha in his full-demon form. I was so scared, that I tried to snap him out of it, but he slashed me which caused me to wake up." Kagome explains her nightmare. Sango comes up to her and puts her hand onto her shoulder, "Did Inuyasha have his Tetsusaiga with him?" She asks. Kagome thinks of her nightmare, "Yeah he did, but the sword is supposed to keep his demon blood suppressed. Someone must be behind all of this." Kagome said as she weeps. Sango embraces her. "We'll get to the bottom of this." She assures Kagome.

Kagome wraps a towel around her body, and gather her supplies as Sango follows. "Sango I need to go back home to get more supplies for our next rip. Give me a day to stock up." She said. Sango nods, "Okay." Kagome gets her clothes back on and heads up toward the well. Sango heads back to the hut. She sees her friends sitting around the fire. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha as he takes a bite of Kaede's stew. Sango sits down as she grabs herself a bowl, "She went back to her time to stock on supplies." She answers. Inuyasha glares at her, "What? I need to get her back here." He said as he runs out the hut.

Back in Kagome's time, she comes into the house. "I'm home." She calls out. "Welcome home." Her mother said from the kitchen. As Kagome comes into the kitchen, her mother saw her eyes. "You look so tired, honey." She said. Kagome nods showing her drowsy eyes. "Go to bed. I'll take care of your supplies." Her mother said as she takes her backpack. Kagome goes up to her room. She gets into her pajamas, and slams herself into bed. Knowing it's only 10:30 pm, She went to sleep, hoping not to have the same nightmare again.

About 15 minutes after she slept, Inuyasha comes into her room by the window, and closely it quietly behind him. "no!" Kagome cries out so scared. "Stay back." Inuyasha looks at her with concern and worry. "Inuyasha please, don't kill me." She cries. Inuyasha hold her in his arms, "Kagome wake up!" He said. "Let me go." Kagome demands sacredly. "Wake up Kagome." Inuyasha said again. Kagome opens her eyes and was panting, and cries. "Oh Inuyasha." She cries into his haori. Inuyasha strokes her hair, "It's okay. It was just a nightmare." He softly said as he embraces her. "Oh Inuyasha it was terrible." She weeps. Inuyasha smells her tears. He picks her up and lays with her in her bed. "What's so terrible about your nightmare?" He asks. Kagome has her bangs covering her eyes, "It's the same nightmare. You were in your demon form, and yet you had the Tetsusaiga with you, and you pinned me down to the ground to kill me." She said shutters for his question. Inuyasha cups her cheek, with his golden eyes with love, "You must know that I'll never do that to you." Kagome smiles as she puts her hand over his. "I just wish this nightmare didn't happen." Inuyasha smiles back as he kisses his lips against hers. As they break Kagome asks him, "Will you promise not to transform into a demon?' Inuyasha puts her hair behind her ear, "I promise." He said as she lays asleep in his arms. A throughout the rest of the night, Kagome didn't had the nightmare this time.

The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome head back to the Feudal Era. As they get into the hut, their friends are there having tea. "I see you're in a good mood, Kagome." Sango said. Kagome smiles for her, "Yeah, last night I had the nightmare, but Inuyasha scared it away." She said as she sits down to have a cup of tea, as Inuyasha follows suit. "I've heard rumors that a demon has attacked a village to the south of here." Miroku said. "Looks like we better check it out then." Inuyasha said. Shortly after drinking they head down south. Where they heard where the rumors were coming from. It was nightfall, and they would reach the village the following day. As Kagome goes to the creek to wash her face, Inuyasha comes by her, "Are you okay?" He asks with concern. Kagome dunks her head into the cool water. She surfaces catches her breath. "I just needed to cool down." She answers as her dried herself with a towel by her side. She looks deep in thought, 'How was it that Inuyasha managed to keep the nightmare away?' Inuyasha sits down by her, "What are you thinking?" Kagome comes out of her thinking and turns to him, "Last night when I was sleeping in your arms, I didn't had that nightmare again. How?" She looks down. Inuyasha had to think it over. How was it he was able to prevent the nightmare? "Maybe because of the promise I made not to turn one." Kagome nods, "You got a point there. When I was sleeping alone, it keeps on happening. But why am I having the same nightmare every night?" She keeps on asking herself. She whimpers with her knees up to her chest with her head in her arms. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her. "We'll find answers, Kagome. You can count on that." He assures her.

A voice comes out the forest, "Well, well, well it seems that the girl is having nightmares lately, same on to be precise." Inuyasha joins as he protectively holds Kagome in his arms. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asks demandedly. The figure was in a orange kimono with black hakama pants. His face was white as snow, with blue eyes, with his black hair in a bun, with elf like ears. "I'm Orituno. I know she has the Sacred Jewel." Orituno said with a smirk. "No way I'll give it up to you." Kagome glares at him. Orituno chuckles, "Well, I'll have to make you do it then." He begins to chant a spell on her, but unsuccessful. "Ah, so you're a highly skill priestess. No matter, I'll do it to him instead." He laughs. Inuyasha pushes Kagome aside as the demon begins chanting his spell on Inuyasha. Kagome is frightened of Inuyasha. He is pulsing, just like the time when Kaguya tried to turn him into a demon but sealing his human blood into her mirror. Without another second Kagome begins to run away from him. "No. it's the nightmare." She said as she keeps on running in the forest. Inuyasha is in his full demon form, with ragged purple stripes on his cheeks, fangs overlapping his lower lips, with extended claws, and red eyes with blue irises. "Get the jewel from the girl." Orituno orders him. Inuyasha turns and runs after Kagome.

Kagome is living her worst nightmare. Demon Inuyasha is after her. She remembers it completely that it has become a reality. She is running as fast as she could. She hears the growling, "You won't escape from me." Inuyasha said with a raspy voice. "Not again." Kagome said as she keeps on going in the forest. She then is outran by Inuyasha. She comes to a halt, and tries to turn and go in a different direction, But Inuyasha pins her down to the ground. "You're mine." Kagome closed her eyes. She's so scared that couldn't bare to see Inuyasha in this form. Orituno is by the tree, "Face it priestess. He's under my control." Kagome calls, "Please snap out of it. You promised me not to turn into one." She pants weakly. Inuyasha raises his claws from his right hand, "Prepare to die." He said as he is about to kill Kagome. "Hiraikostu!" Sango yells as she her weapon is about to hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps out of the way. "Kagome are you okay?" Sango said as she comes to her. "Yes Thanks for saving me." Kagome takes a few deep breaths. "I know this demon." Miroku said as he comes to the girls with Shippo and Kirara right behind. "This demon has the ability to repeat anyone's nightmares. In other words, the Nightmare demon Orituno." Orituno smirks, "Ah so you've heard of me." Miroku glares to see Inuyasha in his demon form. "My father told me about you before he passed. You gave me the same nightmare of him being sucked into his wind tunnel." Orituno chuckles, "Indeed I did. I was under Naraku's services to make his victims to relive their worst nightmares. And now he has his eyes on Kagome. What better way then make the priestess to relive a nightmare when she is about to be killed by the man she dearly loves." Kagome gets her arrow notched in the string of the bow, "How dare you make me do such a thing." She yells at him. She sees Inuyasha is in front of Orituno, "If you shot, then Inuyasha be the one to get hit, not me." He warns the girl. Kagome lowers her bow. "Now you have two choices; Either hand over the jewel or get killed by the man you love." Kagome looks at Sango, "Sango I need Kirara for this." She whispers. Sango nods, "Kirara." She calls to her feline demon. Kagome gets on her back, "Let's go" She said as Kirara takes off. "After her!" Orituno commands Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps pretty high and grabs Kagome by the arm. Kagome screams as she is falling from Kirara. "Inuyasha!" She screams hoping to break the spell. Inuyasha hears her pleading, snaps out of the spell like it was nothing. "Kagome!" He said as he catches her in his arms. Kagome slowly opens her eyes to find that Inuyasha is still in his demon. Kagome shutters, "Kagome, I'm here…" He said with a raspy voice. "…to kill me." Kagome said as she waits for him to kill her. "No, to kill the demon who turned me against you." He blinks as his eyes turn back to gold and the stripes vanish as the fangs and claws shorten. He embraces her, "I know I promised you. I'm sorry." Kagome shakes her head, "No that demon made you into one." Inuyasha smiles with his eyes soften. He then turns to Orituno. "As for you." He pulls out Tetsusaiga. "You're going down." He said as he easily kills the demon. "That's for giving Kagome the nightmare." He said as he sheath his sword. Kagome comes up to him with a hug. "I hope I can sleep in peace again." She then faints as Inuyasha carries her back to the village.

The following morning, Kagome wakes up. As she moves, she feels a strong arm around her, "Morning, honey." The familiar voice said to her. She sighs with a smiles, "Hey you." She turns to meet his eyes. "I bet you slept well last night." Inuyasha said. Kagome nods. "Yeah since that demon is killed, I don't have the nightmare anymore." Inuyasha lifts her chin, "I'll make sure no one will turn me into a full demon again." Kagome sheds some tears from her eyes, "I thought you were going to loose me, and you thought that I going to loose you." She said as she closes her eyes. Inuyasha cups her chin, "I know you need more rest because of the nightmare. I'll be here to protect you." He said. Kagome couldn't help but to kiss him affectively. He holds her head to deepen it. Kagome breaks it, and snuggles into his haorai. Inuyasha smiles as he strokes her hair, and lays his head over her. He knows that rather or not Kagome is with him, she can finally sleep without any nightmares haunting her again.

THE END


End file.
